


Road To Recovery

by Odinson2477



Series: Camp camp The Fallen Son au [2]
Category: Assassins Creed Odyssey, Camp Camp (Web Series), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Adult/kid shippers stay away or I'll beat you, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fluff and Angst, MomGwen, Polytheism, Swearing, The greek gods exist in this, dadvid, my own characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odinson2477/pseuds/Odinson2477
Summary: Takes place after The Fallen SonDavid, Gwen, Jason and the drifter have rescued jay from the cult but now they must face what the cult has done to him and the kid's don't know whether to stay back or to join the chaos
Relationships: Chrysis (Assassin's Creed)/Daniel (Camp Camp), David/Gwen (Camp Camp)
Series: Camp camp The Fallen Son au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649251





	1. Making amends

After the singing had stopped the rest of the campers went on with their day, except for a certain trio "hey uh, guys?" Max and Nikki looked over at neil "do you think it was...wrong to laugh at deimos?" Jason overheard him and walked over to speak with him "that boy is not deimos." He said stern "his name is Jay Bouras." Nikki was confused "but he said his name was deimos." "Sweetie that's what the cult wanted him to be."

Neil looked like he was about to piss his pants "the c-c-cult of k-kosmos?" "Yep but they fucked with the wrong family." Max asked him "who the hell are you anyway?" Jason put on a big smirk "im the king of the gods kid." Max sarcastically laughed "yeah and im Gandhi." Space kid walked by "well aren't you?" The four sitting at the table looked over confused, then Jason continued "ok kiddo what do I have to do to convince you?" Max cracked a big grin himself "well Zeus has a sword made entirely of arc energy, and he's the only one in this system that has one, so nice try."

Jason pulled out said sword that is made entirely out of arc energy, Max's and Neil's jaws dropped while Nikki was admiring how amazing it looked, ered noticed it and walked over "woah dude that's pretty cool." Jason put it away before Nikki thought about trying to wield it "well that's kind of you meredith." "Actually it's ere- wait how do you-?" Jason let out a small laugh "you kid's don't remember do you? I don't blame you, I haven't been thinking right these past few years."

Jason decided to tell them the truth now "kid's...im your grandfather." Most of the kids were completely stunned except for dolph who was confused "wait so your my father's father?" Jason knew he had a lot of explaining to do "not exactly buddy, over the years I have met amazing people...your parents-" before he could finish max let out a laugh "my parents, good people?! Ha!" "Maxwell I know your parents haven't been...the best over these past few years but losing justin has taken a huge toll on all of us, hell even the whole world."

Max surprisingly kept his mouth shut "as you obviously know max your Indian and your parents are well...about 300 years old. Over the years they've dealt with some hard things, im mostly taking about racism, but justin was there with them through it all. Justin was there for all of your parents." Jason said looking at all of the kid's, max started to regret what he's been saying about his parent's 

"Anyway, I forged a bond with all of your parents, and together we made one very big family...our family." He said with a smile "whether you like it or not, jay is part of our family." Nurf got pissed after hearing this "um im sorry but I don't think I want a murderous psychopath for a brother!" "Well maybe if you didn't provoke him." Jason spoke in a frightening way "yeah I know about you humiliating him in front of the whole camp-" nurf cut him off "because of what he did to me!"

Jason started getting angry but he continued to defend his grandsons violence "you better understand one fucking thing, you do NOT decide how he is punished! Is that fucking clear?!" He shouted at him, nurf looked down in fear "Is it fucking clear?!" Nurf stuttered back "y-yes." "Good! Now let me tell you something, in fact to you all. That boy has kept the hive and the fallen off of this camp since day one. And that bear is the last memory of his father, whom might be dead!"

All of kids started feeling regret "nerris." The girl with the fake elf ears looked up "you have stuffed animals too, and yet you laughed." Nerris felt nothing but shame "Maxwell, Nicolette, Cornelius, I thought you were his friends." The trio felt awful and nikki even started tearing up "let me give a little lesson on friendship, you don't humiliate your friend's." Tears started to come down nikki's face "I am so fucking disappointed in all of you."

Drifter came back into the mess hall after a smoke break "drift please watch them I need to get some fresh air." Jason walked out of the mess hall, drifter saw all of the kids, he saw nikki crying at a table with max and neil, he saw the rest of the kids hanging their heads in shame, he decided to them some advice "hey kid's I think the best thing to do to get on Jay's and Jason's good side, would be to apologize to jay." None of the kid's thought they could, they thought it was too late

After a 'sour' breakfast, the kid's begin doing their normal thing (it's a saturday so there's no scheduled activities) nikki, max and neil were just sitting around the science camp "guy's I think we should go apologize." Nikki said to the two boys, they both nodded and headed over to the counselors cabin, max knocked on the door and gwen opened it "what's up kids?" She said in a normal tone

Max took a deep breath to prepare himself for something he has never said before "we're here to apologize to deim- I mean jay." Gwen looked back into the cabin then let them in but warned them "he said he want's it quiet." She led the three of them into a room in the cabin which had nothing in it but a bed, jay was laying on the bed, he almost looked lifeless and david brought in a chair and was just sitting next to him ready if he needed anything 

The trio walked over to jay who was just holding on to his bear while staring at the ceiling, max started off first "hey buddy." He said very awkwardly "what's going on?" He continued still very awkward, jay didn't respond he just kept laying there staring "jay are you ok?" Nikki said worried "I will never let him be hurt like this again." David said almost with a tone of vengeance in his voice

"we didn't mean to hurt you." She said with tears in her eyes, but jay still layed there motionless, she hugged him "we're sorry." She said starting to cry, Max and Neil joined the hug, david and gwen just smiled at the four of them, "let him rest for now kid's, I appreciate the attempt." The three kid's stopped hugging him and began to walk out, as they left jay whispered something in greek which they barely heard

When they got back to the science camp Neil asked the two "what do you think he said?" Max shrugged while Nikki was wiping away tears, "he said 'I forgive you'." The trio turned around to see Jason with a big smile on his face


	2. Another bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pikeman think's it's a good idea to bet the camp's best camper (jay)...not the smartest idea especially with the new camper

"Now's our chance neil! Go long!" She threw a frisbee across the field before she got tackled by snake, niel runs to catch the frisbee while being chased by petrol, ultimately the frisbee bounces off his Neil's face and Max catches it and neil lands on his face, the campers cheer while the woodscouts wallow in another lose "curses! Foiled again, our plan to use africanized honeybees was supposed to be foolproof!"

Meanwhile space kid is walking around with bee's flying around his suit "in your zit covered face pikeman!" Max insults him "you little pest! I will not rest until you all bow down to woodscouts!" That one comment made jason laugh his ass off "a pikeman beating ONE of us?! HA! This bullshit feud has been going on for centuries and your family has never beaten us!"

Neil gets up from his 'heroic deed' "what feud?" Jason continued to a big grin "oh back sometime in the 1400s the pikeman family said they were better then everyone else, needless to say we proved em wrong. Edward's father the cyclops, has had a stick up his ass since." Pikeman was angeree by what his father had been called (he's called the cyclops because he only has one eye)

"Don't disrespect my father in such a way!" The acne covered boy shouted at the GOD "why he certainly don't deserve any respect." Before pikeman could retaliate david came out holding jay like sleeping baby, because he was sleeping "hey kiddos could you please keep the noise down?" "Sorry davey, just trying to prove a point." David raised an eyebrow "I know when you 'prove a point' it gets pretty loud

Pikeman continued "all of you campbell campers are just mean spirited sarcasm and snide remarks." "I'll give you a snide remark." Max says as he gives a snide remark "we're nice people when we're not around our enemies. Hell davey actually won the 'nicest person of the year award." He says as he pulls out the actual award from nowhere, but they gave pikeman an idea "would you like to make a bet?" Drifters eyes lit up "what kinda bet?"

Pikeman smirked "I bet camp campbell can't go 24 hours without being mean, if we win we'll take your best camper." Drifters good mood immediately faded away "and why the fuck would I bet jay or in fact any of these kids?!" "No I said your best camper." Everyone gave pikeman a 'really' face "ok but if you win, we won't take your best camper." Drifter almost laughed "what the hell do I look like I was born yesterday?"

As their talking the quartermaster comes out of nowhere with the bus "new campers here." Everyone was confused, they didn't know anything about a new camper, the new camper came out to reveal himself as "my name is jermy fartz!" He said enthusiastically, drifter immediately said "losing camp gets him." "Deal." All of the kids groaned "hey now kid's we can be nice for a day can't we? We're family after all, and we're gonna keep the noise down, you already know why." 

All of the kids looked over to david holding jay "aw, he actually looks kind of cute!" Nikki said looking at the sleeping holding his bear, jason came up with an idea "hey kids, I just so happened to remember that drifter can make some damn good ice cream." All of the kid's were inspired now to be nice, jason allowed jermy to stay at camp Campbell until the bet is over, he whispered into everyone's ears "if it helps, try not to socialize with him."

Later after all the activities were done with except theater camp, everyone was holding up well except for max, david and gwen were sitting in the stands together with jay who had woken up "you hungry buddy?" He grabbed jay a snack of carrots and hummus but the boy just leaned on him the entire time staring off into space "quick someone shout out a theme!" Preston shouted, but that gave jason an idea "emotion!" 

"Oh that's...actually not bad! Now everyone create a costume of the emotion you feel most!" Some of the kid's got to work on their costumes but max seemed like he was about to have an aneurysm "im gonna crack and then we'll be stuck with him for the rest of the summer!" Jason knew what would console the boy "hey listen kid, your father told me when you were born 'jason that kid is grow up and he's gonna great, Im hoping better then me.'" Max calmed down a little bit

Then jason joked "but your mama was like 'ugh finally he's out!'" Nikki and neil laughed a little bit with max "I don't blame her kid, you were in there for a while." He started laughing now as well, pikeman arrived to see how they were doing "im surprised petrol hasn't blown the whistle, YET." jason got up "you seriously underestimate us kid." Pikeman said confidently "it's only a matter of time."

He walked over near jay, he grabbed a carrot and dipped it into the hummus then he double dipped it "that's pretty good actu-" "what did you just do?" Jay cut him off, everyone was shocked, that's the first time jay has said anything and he spoke in a normal American accent instead of a greek one "did you double dip?! Did you?!" He said seemingly getting angry

"You mean did I, put the carrot, into the hum-" he was cut off by jay grabbed his arm roughly "you think I want your fucking germs?! Your mouth in my fucking hummus?! You disgusting pig! It's a fucking nightmare why?!" Everyone stood still shocked "GET OUT!!!" pikeman was terrified "you w-want me to leave?" "YES FUCK OFF!!!" pikeman, billy and petrol started heading for their boat but jay had one more request 

"Hey fuckface!!" He pointed to jermy fartz "take the fucker with you and GET OUT!!!" pikeman grabbed jermy and they ran for their boat and got out of there, jay sat back down with his bear and he grabbed a carrot but he didn't double dip (seriously double dipping is gross) everyone else was still stunned, he motioned david to hold him "um...everything ok buddy?" Jay just leaned onto his chest and closed his eyes to fall asleep, jason went to whisper in David's ear "forward momentum davey, forward momentum."


	3. Commitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The annual yearly camporee arrives again, but jay continues to suffer flashbacks from the cult and one unlikely man steps up and someone else seems over protective

The kids all line up for breakfast to find out that no one is serving breakfast "hey kid's you might wanna come outside." Drifter told them, the kid's walk outside to see the infamous Cameron Campbell, david with jay next to him and gwen, the woodscouts and the flowerscouts but all nikki could think was "so are we getting breakfast or what?" While everyone else stood in dismay

"Jason what the hell?! No one told us about this!" Max shouted at the god "we've been telling you, maybe listen to your elders once in a while kiddo." Cameron pushed max aside "ah jason my dear old friend! How long has it been?" He said as he clasped Jason's hand "half a decade, but we got jay back, now what are we doing for this tears camporee." Jay muttered under his breath "more like camporeediculous." Drifter however heard this and said loudly "oh damn kid! Come on hit me down low!" 

He lowered his hand for a low five but jay started to get a flashback "get up you worm and take your punishment!" He heard a woman shout, david shook him a little "you ok buddy?" Jay just looked away, while jay was suffering cameron decided to start "now there will be 15 rounds, 5 from the woodscouts, 5 from the flowerscouts and five from my great Campbell campers!" He said as space kid was facing the wrong way

Pikeman decided to try and make yet another bet "mr Campbell would you like to raise the stakes?" Jason immediately interjected "we're not fucking betting anyone you little asshole!" "But jason the woodscouts will offer all their popcorn sale money." Jason looked genuinely confused "why would we bet anyone for 5 glimmer." Which caused everyone to laugh, except jay who got another flashback because of the loud noise "your a pathetic child!" He heard the woman again

Pikeman didn't place his bet but the camporee went on, the flowerscouts began with their graceful walk challenge (I don't know what it was) every campbell camper failed to do the walk except jay who managed to get a good 25 points, the flowerscouts continued with their rounds (I don't know what they did) and the first 5 round ended with a total of 56 for the woodscouts, 76 for the flowerscouts and 48 for camp campbell 

Jay continued to hold his head in pain, every time david tried to check on him he just brushed it off "hey kid." Drifter walked over and kneeled down "you ok?" David kneeled down with him, he finally spoke up "I keep hearing things from...before but I want to keep going and win this." "I would love for you to stay as well." Drifter said with his big smile

The camporee went on with the woodscouts challenges, the first being canoeing to spooky island and back (the rest I don't know) and when it was over the score came to a total of 86 for the woodscouts 94 for the flowerscouts and 76 for camp campbell, jay continued on in pain before a familiar asked him "kid are you sure your ok?" It was gwen, he nodded but she insisted "if your hurting kid the last thing we want you to do is keep hurting yourself, if you can't keep going it's ok." Jay started to get upset, he didn't want to quit but at the same time the pain was unbearable 

Before Cameron could start the last 5 rounds jay spoke up "e-excuse me?" Drifter was the first to answer "you ok?" "I w-would love to stay but...I don't want to be a detriment to the team, I feel like im only at half power." Max looked at him "your still better then half of us at half power." Pikeman got snarky "well if your afraid of losing I don't blame yo-" "shut the fuck up pikeman." Drifter cut him off sounding pissed

He walked over to jay who was in tears from the pain "you little man have been phenomenal, a talented young boy but due to the circumstances it's not fair to continue going through that amount of pain." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a medallion with a bear on it, he gave to jay "this belonged to your dad, keep hold of it." Jay spoke through tears "I will thank you drifter." "As a symbol of courage through what you've done, pride in what you do and compassion for your friends, because you've done very well."

David picked him up and headed to the cabin "do well ok? Win ok?" He said to his friends before being taken away, most of them were in tears, they all clapped for him as he was being taken away, then he was in the cabin, drifter turned to everyone "listen up, all of you pick up on that level of courage because by the God's is that poor boy in pain. That's what I call commitment." He looked to all of the campbell campers "are you kid's ready to fight back?"

They all replied "yes drifter." But he didn't like how low that was "no say it like you mean it! SHOUT at me are you ready?!" They raised their voices "LOUDER!" they raised their voices again "LOUDER I STILL CAN'T HEAR YOU!" they raised their voices again but this time it satisfied drifter, they continued with the 5 rounds for camp campbell, the first being whatever Neil's thing is, "don't give up harry!" Drifter yelled at harrison who seemed lost "im not giving up drifter!" "don't you DARE give up!" "No!" He shouted 

The 5 rounds went by and at the end the score was 120 for the flowerscouts, 114 for the woodscouts and 135 for camp Campbell, all of kids cheered in victory as jason was handed a wooden trophy which he just threw away, "ah Jason we did it again!" "You can thank the kid's Campbell." He then kneeled down to the kids "hey look at me, im proud of all of you." The kid's faces lit up after hearing except a certain trio which asked jason "is jay gonna be ok?" Jason looked at them "just give him time to heal kid's, he'll be back." David was sitting in the cabin with jay whom he was holding in his arms, they overheard the cheering "I think we won kiddo." He said trying to cheer him up "good." He replied "buddy listen-" david was cut off by something poking the back of his head, he heard a man with a Australian accent speak "that's enough with the boss scumbag." To be continued...


	4. The crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the years as deimos, jay has made some unlikely allies, and when I say 'unlikely' I mean batshit insane

David put his hands up as he felt the gun poke at his head "now, stand up and back away from him." Jay got up and looked over at the man "bruce?" Bruce was surprised that jay wasn't speaking in his normal greek accent "boss? What happened to the-? You what doesn't matter, I heard the cult were coming to get you." Jay realized his mix up "bruce daniel is dead, this is david...my new father."

David felt his heart melt when he heard jay call him 'father' he even started tearing up, bruce laughed before he gave david a friendly punch to the shoulder before going on rant so fast it was like a roadrunner running (woah I am fucking hilarious)"haha! Sorry bout that mate, damn ya know I was expecting a mountain but ya look like a line of thrall ha! Ya speak my language do ya? Speak blood? Speak guts? Cause if you were danny I woulda ripped your throat out so fast it woulda whistled!" 

David just stood with his eyes wide and holding his shoulder because that small punch actually hurt, jason then walked in and grabbed onto his sword "who are you?" Jay reassured "relax pa he's...part of my crew." Jason withdrew his sword "what are you drifter now? Heh." "Well you see it's kind of a long story..." bruce let out another laugh "well im damn proud to be a part of his crew! Deimos here is the best at killing!" Jay immediately started feeling pain in his head when he heard that name

While david tended to him jason brought bruce into the other room "listen here, his name is Jay J-A-Y, understood?" Bruce nodded "well I better let the rest of the boys know." "How many of you are there?" Bruce and jason walked out of the room after a few minutes, "hey boss, why don't we introduce these kind gents to the lads?" Jay looked nervous "im not sure if they should be allowed here, their kind of...excessive with violence." Gwen walked in and jason took a minute to catch her up to speed

"I mean, I know this is fucked up to say but...the kid's have already seen some shit this summer, and we're only half way into july!" Jason thought about it for a moment and sighed "fine, bring them here." Bruce looked as happy as a kid on Christmas while jay looked as nervous as a teenager going to prom for the first time, bruce had his ghost call the 'boys' to the camp, jason had his ghost text drifter "have the defenses on standby."

After half an hour 3 other men arrived at the camp entrance, one of them had teeth like a shark and he also spoke in a Australian accent, another one looked like he was on crack and he too spoke in a australian accent and the last one seemed normal except for the dagger tattoo on his neck and he spoke in a Australian accent, Jay, Jason, Bruce and David were at the entrance ready to welcome them

"Ah my brother's!" Bruce said as he grabbed the other three and pulled then into a big hug, david and jason walked them into the mess hall so they may got acquainted with everyone "who dares to enter the realm of Campbell?" Nerris said like the nerd she is, the man with the sharp teeth spoke with a creepy tone "you can call me fang little lady." Nerris backed away immediately creeped out

The that looked like he was on crack introduced himself next "hello everyone! You can call me bolt!" The last man with the tattoo spoke calmly "hello children, I'm Dag short for dagger, and it would be a pleasure to meet you, if you hadn't been so disrespectful to one of our own!" He said quickly losing his calm, fang continued next "you should thank him! He taught me something that truly makes me wanna live!"

Neil askes nervous "and what would that be?" Fang spoke in his creepy tone again "how to make people suffer." Everyone backed away from fang except his brother, jay buried his face in David's chest as bolt continued "that's right, just think about all the blood inside of their little bodys, ohohoh this is going to be glorious!" Jason stepped in "you will not be laying a hand on anyone in here." Bolt pouted "but the boss has been talking about great torture for them, it was going to be a lot of fun!"

Gideon continued next "that's right! The boss has been telling us all about how this devil children humiliated him, it is only fair for us to get some revenge for him!" David looked at jay "buddy?" Jay looked up at david "could you call them off please?" Jay reluctantly did so "boys we're not gonna torture them." The 4 men looked really disappointed about their activities being cancelled "we're also not with the cult anymore." Jason's eyes immediately grew wide "you four are with the cult?!"

Bruce explained "you see mate, we were just in it for the blood but when we found dei- I mean jay, we saw his anger, his power, his hate, we've been following him for the past two years." Fang continued next "we saw the great agony he could ensue, it was glorious!" Bolt continued next "yeah! His power, his ability to torment, it's like art!" And finally Gideon went on "it's truly a beauty in it's own way, we're with him no matter what!"

Jason got an idea "you like scaring people too?" The 4 men lit up "of course we do!" They said in unison, with that information jason knew a way to keep pikeman and his bullshit away, meanwhile david brought jay back to the cabin to talk while jason put his plan into action "so buddy what do you wanna talk about?" Jay looked away "nothing." That just made david worry more "come on buddy you know that's not true."

Jay quickly started getting tears in his eyes, david held him while he sobbed "I know buddy, I know and im here for you." "What if they kill you?" He said through sobs "they won't get the chance." David tried to reassure him "I've done terrible things." "That wasn't you jay, that was the cult, they forced you." David brought him in the other room "you killed a hive demi god." Jay's sobbing slowed as he looked up at david

"You've made some good friends, and you've got me, you've got papa, you've got drifter, you've got gwen and you got your...other friends." David sounded nervous at the last bit "I've hurt them, all over a fucking bear!" He said getting angry at himself, "it's the last memory of your real dad buddy, we're not mad at you." "I don't wanna be a failure, I don't wanna lose anyone else!" David rubbed his back as he kept sobbing "and you won't buddy, I swear to you, you won't."

Gwen came in to check on them, she tried to help comfort him "hey kid, your not a failure." She overheard what was said "I don't think a failure could kill the leader of the red legion." Jay looked at gwen, surprised that she knew that much about him "I remember when we used to sing you to sleep, you were a feisty one." She joked, jay managed a small smile "I also remember hearing you giggle as we...TICKLED YOU!!"

she said as she started to tickled the small boy, he started to laugh "haha gwen stop hahaha! Im gonna hahaha kill you hahaha!" The boy continued to laugh louder, after a minute she stopped, jay was trying to catch his breath "you didn't pee your pants did you kiddo?" David joked "I hope not, I don't have many clothes." David and gwen looked at each other with concern 

"Well you see, when the cult sent me here they didn't give me much." David hugged the small child as he came up with a suggestion "how about the three of us go shopping tomorrow to get you some clothes, that sound ok?" Jay looked up at the man "I'd like that." "Aw does someone need some new undies?" Gwen joked while tickling him a little more, he retaliated with some playful kicks, david lifted him up and started to chase her around the cabin with him

"Get her buddy, get her!" He said as they chased her, they hadn't noticed jason standing in the corner with his arms folded watching with a smile on his face, after their chase was done they sat on the couch and gwen put on some trash tv, after an hour David asked "what about the rest of the kid's?" Gwen got up and looked out the window to see the kid's with drifter, drifter had a whiteboard with 'how to use your powers' written on it

Gwen sat back down "their fine." David looked down and noticed that jay had fallen asleep "aw he's so precious." Gwen joked again "yeah when's he's not causing pure mayhem." David spoke like bolt "but gwen it's an art!" They both quietly laughed as they put jay to bed "you know davey, im starting to think we can actually do this." He put a hand on her shoulder "we're gonna be the family we were before, no...we're gonna be even better!"


	5. A breath of relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and gwen take jay out for a day of relaxation and shopping, their also greeted by a familiar friendly face

"Your sure you can handle the kids and...them?" David asked jason looking over at the kids and Jay's 'other friends' "davey please, I have fought much more difficult things over the years I think I'll be fine." "How old are you exactly?" Gwen came over to ask with jay next to her holding his bear "since time began gwendolyn." Gwen's eyes widened greatly

Space kid came over "excuse me, what's a wanker?" Jason got pissed quickly, he asked space kid with gritted teeth "who said that kiddo?" "Bruce." Jason continued with his teeth still gritted "well that's a bad word kiddo but don't worry I'll rectify his mistake." His said storming off to deal with the man's foul language, while jason is gonna go hades on Bruce's ass, david, gwen and jay head off into town

They arrive at a clothes store after hearing the cult hadn't really given jay anything to wear, the three of them walk in, jay was sticking close to david not wanting to draw any attention "mommy, mommy, that's the other kid from the news!" Another younger child said to his mother "just stay away from him jimmy, I don't want him hurting you." Jay felt ashamed that people are afraid of him because of who he was

Gwen however got pissed "excuse me mam, but don't talk about him that way." The woman looked at gwen shocked "you shouldn't be even walking near him, he's a pyscho!" "Take. It. Back." Gwen stepped towards the woman aggressively but before a fight could break out, a certain famous exo stepped in "lady's, lady's please! Calm down there's no need to fight." The woman tried to make another snarky comment "but he's a murd-" she was cut off "mam, walk away." He looked at her with a serious look before she walked away

The exo turned around "ah david my old freind! How have you been?" He clasped David's hand with his own "never better cayde." He pulled gwen into a hug "yep its been a while, how's the vanguard gig?" Gwen asked mischievously "oh come on gwen don't remind me, I had to fight like hell to get this day off, and I want to spend it with family, not talking about the most boring job in the system!" Cayde knelt down to jay "how's it going pal, kill anything interesting lately, any stories to tell?" 

Jay stepped back and hid behind David, "jay it's ok, he's a friend." "Yeah kiddo im not here for any of zavala's crap, im here because I want to see my nephew!" Jay stepped out from behind david "so what brings you guys here?" "Clothes shopping." Cayde got an idea "don't you both remember when this little punk used to wear that bear onsie, oh it was adorable!" Jay was just confused "ah poppa bear and baby bear." David and gwen thought of justin "we'll make new memories to tell him and show him when we find him." He reassured the three but jay still feels that his father is dead

The went on shopping and got the essentials for jay, some shirts including one with a skull on it, pants, shorts, underwear, socks, and pajamas including one with bears on them, gwen joked "should we get you some pink undies?" Jay gave her a playful punch to the leg as he grabbed the white ones but gwen snuck in some with animals on them as a joke, no one noticed that david secretly found a bear onsie that would fit jay and he put it in the cart, they were heading to the checkout when something caught Jay's eye, a dark blue cardigan, one that was similar to the one he used to wear a few years ago, it reminds him of Lucy the girl that he loved so dearly

David noticed him "something you want buddy?" "No im fine." They were nearly at the checkout "if there's something you want you can get it kiddo." Jay looked away from it "I don't deserve it...I don't deserve any of this." He said with tears quickly forming in his eyes, david stopped pushing the cart "buddy what are you talking about?" Jay had began crying "im a murderer, a traitor to our family."

David pulled him into a hug "the cult forced you to do those terrible things, that wasn't you, the real you." Jay's crying slowed "you protected your friend's from the hive, did the cult have you do that?" "No." He sniffled "did they make you kill ghaul or nokris?" "No." He stopped crying "that was you, the real you. You've done some amazing things, heck and your only ten!" The tears in his eyes went away

"Stop beating yourself up kiddo, we're always gonna be here for you." Cayde commented on the cardigan jay was looking at "oh this reminds me of when you played with Lucy, you both were like two peas in a pod." Jay started to get upset again "oh shoot I didn't mean..." he started to regret his comment "she was a great kid...I know she's watching you up in elysium, you were like brother and sister." Jay stopped thinking about her death and more about the good times they had "thank you." Cayde ruffled Jay's hair "don't mention it." Jay put on a small annoyed face, gwen joked "aw cayde your making the baby upset."

Jay gave gwen another playful punch to the leg, she didn't tell them that it actually hurt and she thought to herself "damn that kid is just like his dad!" They grabbed the cardigan and went to the checkout, they left the store and cayde suggested a 'dope ass' nearby ramen shop for lunch, they walked in and cayde said aloud "this ramen place is the only good thing about this town." All of the other customers and even the workers agreed

The four ate lunch which proved that ramen shop is the only good thing in that town, they left the shop and proceeded to head back to the camp, when they arrived they saw the rest of the kids using their powers "by golly, you kiddos learned how to use your powers!" Max walked towards David with his hand harnessing arc energy "yeah so you better tell us where you hid the pudding cups david." Jason came over and picked max up to stop him from fist of havocing david "it was either teach them or whatever the hell dnd is."

Jason let max down and explained to david and gwen "ok I'll keep this brief, maxwell is a titan, cornelius is a warlock, nicolette is a hunter, meredith is a hunter, rudolph is a warlock, space neil is a titan, gaylord is a titan, preston is a hunter, nerris is a warlock and Harrison is a warlock, cayde hello again my friend." He pulled cayde into a hug and cayde whispered "there's something important I need to tell you." He followed cayde into the kitchen in the mess hall

"So I've gotten reports that jay has used warlock abilities but also hunter and titan abilities." Jason raised his eyebrows before smiling "he's a hybrid just like his pater." While they discussed Jay's hybrid powers, gwen was mentally preparing herself for what she was gonna deal with now that the kid's can use their powers, david brought the bags in the cabin, jay immediately took off his black cardigan and put on the dark blue one "like it buddy?" Jay hugged david "thank you, for everything." 

Later during the evening everyone was sitting around the campfire, except for cayde who was needed back at the tower, "today has been great, you kid's learned how to use your powers, the hive and the cult have stayed off our asses, and cayde got a damn day off." Some of them laughed at the last one, jay pulled out his old black cardigan and threw it into the fire "I am going to make sure all of those cultists die by my hand."

Everyone started at him before drifter broke the silence "well save some for us kiddo." He joked before he got serious "kiddo you don't have to answer this if you don't want to but...who was the other asshole that fucked with your head cause she'll be next." Jay breathed in and out before answering "Chrysis...and she made half of my life a living hell, I will make her bleed for days, I will boil her insides and I will give her a punishment worse then the pits of Tartarus!"

David pulled him close to him "one day buddy, but for now...let's try and have some fun this summer, you know kiddo some people just aren't cut out for this place but...im glad you are." Jay sat in silence for a moment before saying "cut out? I run this fucking camp." Everyone laughed except for david who started to punish him by tickling him, afterwards everyone went to bed except for Jay's men "alright boy's next one on the list is chrysis." Bruce said to his brothers "let's make the boss proud."

Jay was about to get into his pajamas "hey kiddo look at this." David said pulling out the bear onsie that he snuck into the cart, gwen and drifter laughed while jason smiled, jay grabbed the onsie and ran into the other room to change, he came out wearing the onsie and said "goo goo ga ga bitch." Gwen and drifter were laughing their asses off while jason remembered when jay took his first steps "come on you can do it!" He heard justin cheering him on, jason snapped back to reality when he heard his grandson being assaulted again by David's tickles "alright time for bed." "Wait hold on!" Gwen reached into the bag and pulled out a pack of underwear with animals on them, one had bears on them, jay ripped it open grabbed the bear pair and ran to change again, drifter started to wheeze he was laughing that hard, jay came out again "now im the poppa bear." Jason began laughing now as well "you really are kiddo." David said as he ruffled Jay's hair


	6. The talk (no not that talk!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay seems to be doing better, but will a certain titan ruin it all, or will it be a big misadventure

The next morning began, david woke up first as usual, he went to wake up gwen but before he did, he peeked into Jay's room to see him still asleep holding his bear and also wearing the bear onsie that david got as a joke, "hey buddy it's time to wake up." He said in a quiet kind voice "no it's not." Jay groaned back while putting his hand on davids face as if he were snoozing an alarm clock

"Alright then, I guess there will be more FRENCH TOAST and BACON for everyone else." After hearing this jay shot straight up out of bed and quickly got dressed and ran to the mess hall, david thought to himself "well breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Drifter woke up as well and started making coffee "morning davey, how ya livin?" "Well drift now you mention it there's something I wanna ask you." Drifter took a sip of coffee even though it just finished and was scalding hot

"How do you think I'm doing? With, ya know jay?" Drifter put his mug down and put a hand on davids shoulder "I look at you and I can't tell if your davey or justin, well actually I can cause your as thin as a damn twig and justin well...he wasn't a twig heh." David nodded "we will find him." Drifter nodded back, "save me a cup drift, today's gonna be hell." Gwen woke up in a bitter mood and it wasn't her time of the month

"Since those little shits know how to use their powers their gonna be-" "littler shits?" Jason said through the window "hurry up and get ready, because SOMEONE had to say we're having french toast and bacon." He said starting at david "hey in my defense, he wouldn't get up." The four of them laughed, afterwards the four of them headed to the mess hall, drifter began making breakfast while david, jason and gwen were watching the kids

Harrison took his hat off and began trying to lift it with his light, he tried and failed several times "really try to imagine what your trying to do in your mind." Jason advised him and it worked, space neil was trying to form a spaceship out of his light (I don't like calling him space kid because his real name is neil) "something that might help is picturing a planet you would like to travel to the most." This also helped space neil,

And nurf was...well he was being nurf, he was busy wedgieing neil into making him a automatic wedgie machine, jay walked over to nurf which made him drop neil "if you lay a finger on my nerd again...I will rip out your kidneys and feed them to thrall." Nurf walked away in fear "thanks." Neil said blushing while putting his underwear back in his pants, jay threw an arm over his shoulder "don't mention my friend!" He brought him over to a table with nikki and max

"So what's the plan today boys?" Nikki asked "I heard there was a fallen camp north of here that has tons of loot caches!" Jay said excited, the other three agreed but someone didn't "you kid's aren't going out there alone." David said butting into the conversation "which is why I'll be going with you!" Nikki, Neil and Max groaned "David I've slain a god, I think we'll be fine." David threw on a mischievous grin "did you just defie me?!" He said as he once again began tickling the small boy causing him to laugh loudly

His laughing stopped when everyone heard a knock on the mess hall door, jason went to answer it while he had his hand on his sword just in case, he opened to door to see the 'great' titan vanguard zavala "ah zavala, my old friend what brings you here?" "We need to talk." He said in his normal serious tone "what about?" Zavala looked over at jay who was glaring back with a look of hatred in his eyes, zavala whispered "about justin's child."

"Follow me then." Jason led zavala to the cabin to talk in private "what about jay?" "jay, or is it deimos?" Jason felt offended hearing that name "how could you say that?! That is Justin's child!" "That child killed hundreds of innocent people! He must not be allowed to continue." Jason started to raise his voice "No! You will not touch that boy! Your gonna have to kill me to get to him and good fucking luck cause I can't fucking die!"

Zavala shook his head "that boy was sucked into the cult of kosmos and you already know how dangerous they are." "They forced him to do those things, that wasn't him!" Zavala was about to replie but was cut off when jay and david walked in "oh sorry were just grabbing our stuff." "There's a fallen camp with a fuck ton of loot not far from here!" Jason couldn't help but smile at how excited jay was "language!" David however wasn't excited about Jay's potty mouth, jay just stuck his tongue out at him and david replied with a small noogie

He let jay go and zavala went to grab jay but was stopped by Jason who whispered to him "don't!" Zavala backed away from him, jay came out of his room wearing his armor "let's do this!" David let out a small laugh as they set out to the fallen camp, zavala continued his argument "he may be better now but what's stopping him from going back to the cult?" Jason grabbed zavala's arm forcefully "he will never because he is my family, and you will not fucking dictate what happens to him! I know about those bullshit tests you ran on him and just so you know that made him fucking worse!"

Zavala tried to speak but jason wouldn't let him "if I ever see or hear that you laid a hand that child, all of Olympus will rain down on you and that is a promise, now get the hell out of my camp." He let go of his arm and shoved him out the door "this is for the protection of humanity jason!" Zavala bumped into bruce who was eavesdropping on everything "ya gotta be careful on earth haven't ya, ya never know who's got a big protective brother." Zavala walked away from him "this isn't over jason!" He yelled back "yeah keep walking ya fucking blueberry!" The kid's heard this which made them all laugh

Meanwhile at the fallen camp, David and the four kid's looked around to see the fallen but they were already dead "what happened here? It looks like a massacre." Neil said scared, they heard a noise nearby, they looked around and didn't see anything "you betrayed us deimos." They heard a voice, jay hated hearing that name, "show yourself coward!" Jay yelled, then a man came running out of some bushes, he grabbed jay and ran off

David and the other three kid's chased after him, jay was struggling to break free from the man's grip "you will come back to us, chrysis is upset about your father's death!" Jay screamed back "that piece of shit wasn't and never could be my father!!" The man slapped him which made him even more angry, the man brought him to a cave where they were alone, he dropped jay but he made chains out of light so he couldn't escape

Jay was struggling to break free, the man pulled out a syringe full of a dark blue substance, seeing this made jay panic "no, no, no please! I'll do anything, please I don't want to go back!" "You should of thought about that before betraying us." Jay kept struggling and beagn crying in fear, the man was about to inject the substance into jay but was cut off by david who grabbed a hold of his neck, "why do you even care?! You could have walked away." David whispered back furious "the monster ends here...he will be better then this." David snapped his neck and Jay's chains went away

Jay jumped to david and began sobbing into his chest, "I told you I wouldn't let them hurt you again." Jay kept sobbing "thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The man's ghost appeared to resurrect him "wait please I-I'll find a different guardian and I'll-" the ghost was cut off by David shooting it with his scout rifle, "another one bites the dust." The kid's caught up with david "are you guy's ok?!" Nikki asked very worried "yeah nikki we're fine...just a little spooked that's all." They saw jay sobbing and joined the hug

The four of them made it back to camp with the said loot caches, gwen saw jay piggybacking on david and took a picture "you better delete that!" "No way you little shit this is going on my Facebook!" David got an idea "let's get her kiddo!" David began running towards gwen with jay still piggybacking on him, they caught up to ger and jay took her phone and deleted the picture 

Gwen gave jay another noogie "don't mess up my hair!" He yelled playfully, they laughed while jay went to take his armor off, jason went up to david "I heard about what happend in the woods, that just means there's one less left to deal with, for jay and justin." David hugged jason "no...for our family."


	7. Reliving memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple treasure hunt from cayde turns into a painful bloody massacre

"You can't get me!" Jay yelled at gwen who he was running away from "your gonna get dressed today ya little shit!" "NEVER!" jay continued to run away from gwen in his batman pajamas and gwen continued to chase him, jason walked into the cabin to see gwen chasing jay, david filming it and fang having a cup of coffee "good morning jasy." Fang greeted "never call me that again." Jason walked by with some piece's of paper in his hand

Jay hid behind jason "papa protect me!" Jason laughed as he ruffled the boy's hair "he's starting to be a real kid again." He thought to himself "cayde gave me some of his old treasure maps, I thought you'd be interested." Jay made grabby hands towards the maps, jason gave him one and he didn't like where it was hidden "it's at the woodscouts camp?!" He shouted in dismay "the rest of these maps...I honestly can't tell where there hidden." Jay groaned

David picked jay up for a hug "don't worry kiddo, we'll go together!" "Actually davey I'd like to accompany him on this one, we haven't gone on an adventure together before." Gwen poked jay where he was ticklish "this little shit ain't going anywhere until he gets dressed!" Jay stuck his tongue at her while david gave him a kiss on the forehead "aw can't I go?" Fang asked sadly, the other three adults said in unison "no." 

After another 5 minutes of chasing, jay finally got dressed in his normal clothes, himself and jason headed off to the woodscouts camp, they arrived and began looking around for cayde hidden stash "what did cayde even put in these stashes?" "Oh I don't know, some he put exotic engrams, some he put burn pieces of vegetables and some had playing cards." They looked around until they found where the map said it was hidden, in the roof of the woodscouts mess hall

They were about to start climbing until they heard a voice they hated oh so much "well I see we have another recruit, come crawling to real camp?" Jay looked back and scowled "last time I saw you I think you pissed yourself you were that scared." Pikeman made an angry face while jay held his hand out for a low five from jason, but when he looked over no one was there

More woodscouts came out of their tents after hearing the commotion, jay sighed "pikeman I'm not in the mood for this, I came here for some loot, not to deal with your stupid bullshit." Jay turned back to climb the mess hall "oh that's fine...baby bear." Jay immediately stopped and marched towards pikeman "don't fucking dare, don't you fucking dare!!!" He grabbed pikeman by the collar of his shirt, little did jay know that pikeman was just distracting him

"I-I didn't mean anything by it!" He dropped pikeman on the ground, jay didn't know that billy was right behind him "don't you ever mock me or my family again!" Pikeman smirked as the rest of the woodscouts watching began to laugh "how couldn't I?" He made a motion telling jay to look down, jay looked down to see his pants around his ankles and all of the woodscouts staring and laughing at his teddy bear print underwear 

His face turned bright red quickly as he tried to cover his front, the woodscouts kept laughing and laughing and laughing "who knew the mighty god killer would be such a toddler?!" "Aw is the baby bear gonna cry?" Listening to the woodscouts mock him made his head ache "SHUT UP!!" he screamed with tears coming down his face "aw we're making the baby upset HA!!" pikeman whispered in his ear "maybe you'll think twice before shaming me in front of my scouts."

Jay tried to pull his pants back up but before he could pikeman pushed him over into the mud "haha did the baby have a wittle fall?" He heard a different voice, a girl's voice, one that used to live at one the orphanages he lived at before "what a loser!" The voices kept getting louder as he got up and looked around, he was back at the orphanage "he does have a cute butt!" He heard another girl mock, "where did you get those undies? At the baby store?!" He heard another boy tease he covered his ears, but the laughing and teasing kept getting louder and louder and louder until he snapped

(Warning lots of violence ahead)

Jay pulled his pants back up but the laughing didn't cease, he knew one way that would stop it, he reached for his spear and stabbed the first girl in her throat, the laughing ceased, he pulled the spear out of her throat covered in blood, she fell backwards gasping for air, the children stood in horror but jay didn't stop there "oh my god! What happened here?!" They heard an adult scream 

The adult was one of the workers at the orphanage but jay just saw someone wearing a marble mask, he charged toward them, he jumped on top of them and started stabbing their chest relentlessly breaking their ribs as well, the children screamed in horror as they ran for the exit but when they tried opening it...it was locked, jay got off of the now dead cultist and he made his way towards the children

He grabbed one of them and he stabbed them in the stomach, their innards being visible to everyone "LAUGH AT THAT!!!" jay screamed as he plunged his spear into the heart of another boy, he felt empowered, he took one girl and cut her arm off then proceeded to beat her with it, another girl he cut her throat out, another boy he sliced open, he kept cutting all of the children down until there were two left, the girl the made the comment about his butt and the boy that asked where he got the underwear 

He stabbed the boy in both of his legs so he couldn't move, the girl screamed out in terror before jay grabbed her as he slowly cut all of her fingers off then proceeded to cut off her toes, the boy cried out for his mother before jay punched him in his throat, jay grabbed the girl's hair and held her in front of the boy, he slowly cut open her stomach, her organs slowly falling out, the boy violently vomited as he watch her horrific death, jay kneeled down to him "you. Caused. This." Jay said furious before stabbing the boy in the throat 

Jay closed his eyes then opened them to see the boy that he stabbed was really pikeman, the girl he eviscerated was actually billy, all of the other children he killed were the woodscouts, the adult that he thought was a cultist was really one of the woodscout counselors, he looked around and he saw jason staring with a blank expression and his arms folded, jay ran towards him and started beating on his legs sobbing "where the fuck were you, you fucking malaka?!" Jason kneeled down and grabbed his arms "you had to get that anger out, but now I sense an even greater anger in you."

He pulled jay into a hug "I'm sorry jay, I thought this would help." He rubbed Jay's back "your a fucking asshole!" "I know kiddo, I know." He picked jay up and carried him back to camp leaving behind the sea of corpses that he left 

They made it back and jason brought jay into the cabin to cool down, david saw them come back and decided to see how their 'adventure' went "howdy guys! So how did everyth-" he stopped when he saw jay run into his room crying, david turned to jason "what happened?" Jason looked down with regret "I fucked up."

After an hour while the rest of the kid's were having lunch, david and gwen went to check on jay, they walked and they both sat down on the bed with him, david started first "buddy what's going on?" Jay immediately threw himself at david for a hug while crying "papa brought us there *sniffle* and he left and the woodscouts *sniffle again* pulled my pants down and they *sniffle the third* started laughing at me then I *sniffle the fourth, the sniffle strikes back* had a flashback and I killed everyone and everyone made fun of me *sniffle the 5th, what even is comedy?* and I-" he stopped after david gave him a kiss on the forehead

"Calm down buddy, it's alright I'm here now and I will never let that happen to you again." "Promise?" David booped Jay's nose with his pinkie "I promise." Jay stayed in the hug, gwen joked "maybe we should've gotten you some superhero undies instead." Jay glared at her before throwing some glimmer at her "go get some now." David and gwen laughed

Back at the woodscouts camp...

"He just cut everybody up?" "Yes it was horrifying!" Pikeman cried on the phone to some man "don't worry my little one, I'm going to come down there and show those fools that they are not better than us!" The man hung up the phone


	8. Mama bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David leaves to run an errand with jason so gwen is stuck with watching jay, little does she know how she can make him feel like a kid again and she proves she is a true mother also they put an old memory to rest

"Do you have to leave? Especially with that asshole?" Jay asked david while glaring at jason with hatred, jason couldn't help but feel regret "I'll only be an hour kiddo, I wish I didn't have to but there's a surprise." Jay's face lit up "what surprise?" "Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you ya goofball." He said while ruffling Jay's hair "I'll be back soon." He gave jay a kiss on the forehead then left with the distrustful god

Gwen looked at jay who was already missing his new father "so um, what's up?" Gwen said nervously, jay went to his room "welp, this will be fun." Gwen thought to herself, gwen went to check on jay which he was lying in bed clenching to his teddy bear, gwen sat on the bed with him "sweetie what's wrong?" She said in a motherly tone "I want to be with dad." He replied sounding like he was about to have another meltdown 

Gwen picked him up and held him, "he won't be long kid, wonder what that surprise is." Mentioning the surprise made jay think aloud "what is it? 100 million glimmer? 100 exotic engrams? The rest of the cult members dead?" "I think it's some shampoo for you, cause you smell." Jay glared at gwen but without anger "you smell!" Gwen gave him a small noogie "your our smelly baby boy." She said in a sing songy voice

Jay broke out of the noogie and began to run around the cabin while she chased him "I'm gonna get you ya little shit!" Jay began to giggle a little while she chased him, she eventually caught up to him and picked him up "I got you!" She said while giving jay another noogie, jay retaliated with some playful slaps "oh that's it ya little shit, you know what time it is!" "Don't you dare!" 

Jay reached into the back of Jay's pants and yanked on his new superman underwear "ow! Don't rip them!" "Your my dorky baby boy!" She said in the sing songy voice, she let jay down do he could adjust himself "like your new undies you little shit?" "I do actually, you butt!" Gwen jokingly gasped "how dare you?!" Before gwen could assault jay with tickles a knock came to the door, jay groaned as he wanted to continue their horseplay, gwen opened the door to Dag "Excuse me madam but there's someone here saying that she's the boss's mum."

Gwen looked confused but came outside to greet the woman, she saw an old woman with grey hair waiting at the entrance for her "can I help you?" Gwen asked the old woman "hello dear, I'm here to pick up my child." "What's your child's name?" Jay got bored and came outside looking for gwen "Momma what are you doing I wanna-" jay stopped when he saw the woman "ah there he is, my sweet precious child." Jay stumbled back in fear, gwen was shocked 

"Come to me my child." Jay looked terrified, gwen wasn't going to let this woman touch her son "I'm sorry mam but that is my son." The old woman seemed offended "dear you don't understand what you are dealing with, just give me my child and we'll be leaving." "I said he's not yours." The kid's came over "gweeeeeen, neil won't let me drink his new potion!" Nikki complained "nikki for the last time it's not a fucking potion!" Jay ran over to them and hid behind them

The old woman walked towards him but gwen stopped her "dearest you need to stop being so ignorant. Now enough disrespect, get out of my way!" Gwen was pissed "don't disrespect me are you fucking nuts?!" The old woman walked closer to gwen "get the fuck outta my fucking face!!" Jay had began sobbing out of fear "he's not your kid you crazy bitch! He's my fucking kid and I'll be dragged to the fucking underworld by hades himself before you ever fucking lay a hand on him!"

"Have it your way dear." The old woman snapped her fingers, several men came out from the bushes and started grabbing the kid's "GET AWAY FROM THEM!!!" she yelled, she pulled out a hand cannon and shot two of them, one of them grabbed jay "no let me go! Let me go!" Gwen shot the man three times in the head, she picked up jay who was shaking like a chihuahua, drifter heard the gunshots and came running, he saw one of the men go for dolph, he ran up to the man and man threw a punch but drifter caught it

Drifter punched the man in the face then he quickly grabbed his knife and stuck it in the man's neck, gwen saw the old woman start to retreat, she aimed at her but she saw the woman get knocked to the ground by david, jay ran over to david "dad!" David caught him and pulled him into a hug "I'm here buddy, I'm here, I told you we'd be here for you." Jay sobbed onto david while jason circled the old woman like a vulture "chrysis." He had a hint of hatred in his tone, david gave jay back to gwen and headed straight for chrysis's throat

"YOU FUCKING SNAKE!!" everyone including jason were stunned by David's anger and language, chrysis just laughed as david brought a knife to her throat "he is not your child! He is our family, we will find justin, we will make this right! This is for my son and every other family you destroyed!" David slit her throat and watched her as she bled out, after a moment jason picked chrysis up "I'll go dispose of this trash, you better go check on him."

David and Gwen brought a still sobbing jay into the cabin, david held him "it's ok buddy, she's gone and she'll never hurt you again." David felt something wet, he looked down to see Jay's pants soaked in urine "it's alright buddy, how about we get you cleaned up?" Jay nodded still crying, gwen brought him into the bathroom and started a bath for him, she turned around "take your clothes off so they can get washed." Jay kept crying but did what she asked, he wrapped himself in a towel

David grabbed his clothes and brought them to the washer, he began the cycle but went back to bathroom to talk to jay, jay still continued crying "why? Why do you do this for me?" He asked with a sniffle, david knelt down "because we are family kiddo, because you deserve to be happy, even if it's not here or today, but we'll get there." Jay finally stopped crying just as his bath was ready "now hurry up and get your tushy in the bath so I can show you the surprise."

20 minutes later...

Jay finished the bath and put on some new clothes, he ran over to david to see what the surprise was "what is it, what is it?!" David took a deep breathe before handing a slip of paper, it was adoption papers "well kiddo, what do ya say?" Tears welled up in Jay's eyes again "oh shoot! Kiddo, look you don't have to if you don't want-" he was cut off by jay laughing and jumping on him to hug him "thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!" Jay began running around the cabin ecstatic while gwen grabbed the camera to film it 

"BY THE GOD'S, I'M FREE, I'M FREE, I'M FREE, IM FREE, IM FREE!!!" david cracked a huge smile while gwen filmed every second of the boy's happiness, the two adults grabbed him and pulled each other into a big hug, jason watched them from the corner with a big smile and his arms folded, there was a knock at the door, jason opened it to Max, Nikki and Neil, "what's going on in he-" before he could finish jay ran over and pulled them into a hug, "I'm free, I'm finally free!" He kept saying with tears of joy running down his face 

Later that evening...

"David and Gwendolyn Bouras I declare you the parental guardians of Jay Bouras." The judge said, the other people there were the rest of the kid's, jason, drifter and Jay's crew, everyone else began clapping for them, they left the courthouse, jay was sitting on David's shoulder's as they walked down the street "I was thinking pizza for dinner, who agrees?" Jason asked, everyone raised their hand

They got back to the camp, everyone finished eating and they started to get ready for bed "come back here you little shit!" Except for gwen who was chasing jay yet again, she chased him with a pair of his batman pajama pants, jay ran around in just a batman pajama shirt and his batman underwear "dad protect me!" Jay hid behind David, but David just picked him up and began tickling him some more "put your pants on baby bear!" Jay kept refusing "if you don't get your tushy in bed then I won't tell you a story." Jay immediately grabbed the pants and headed to his room trying to put them on and tripping along the way

Jay pun his pants on and got nice and comfy with his teddy bear, david came in and sat down next to him "alright so, this was back when you were a baby." "You were only eight months, you had just start babbling oh how adorable it was!" Jay stuck his tongue out at david "you have the same colored eye as your father." Jay felt the hair that covered his other eye "every day he would tell me 'davey I'm telling ya, this kid is gonna grow up and he's gonna be great, I can't wait to see it and I can't wait to feel that proud'".

Jay shed another tear for his missing biological father "every day you held onto that bear, he said that is a piece of him, don't lose it." "I will never." David ruffled his hair "and God's know that when people tried to touch that bear, you gave em a stern talking to!" He joked which made jay laugh, he gave jay a kiss on the forehead and turned the lights out "night buddy, I love you." "Love you too dad."


	9. Keeping a promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David finally becomes Jay's legal (parental) guardian but there's another father in town that would like to have a word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly fluff

"Who's my wittle baby boy?" Gwen joked as she was trying to get jay out of bed...AGAIN, he glared back at her before sticking his tongue out, david came in and picked jay up "wake up!" He says tossing jay slightly in the air and catching him (like what parent's do with their babies sometimes) jay started giggling halfway through, "hey, hey, hey anyone see Nicolette?" Drifter said out of nowhere

"Nope, she's probably gone making an army of bears or some shit." Jay's face lit up at the joke "no not really ya dork!" Jay's expression dropped as he covered back up, "come on kiddo, it's time to get up." David said calmly, jay stuck his tongue out at them again before going under the covers "*cough* there's pancakes *cough*." Drifter coughed, jay shot out of bed he kicked the three adults out and proceeded to get dressed, he came out of the room tripping on his pants trying to get them on which gwen commented "nice undies kiddo!" She joked about his spiderman underwear which they could all see "why thank you." Jay says taking it as an actuall compliment 

Drifter laughed "there will be plenty enough kiddo heh." Jay got his pants on and ran to the mess hall "poor kid does seem to be a lot on the thin side...im talking about how skinny he is." Drifter was right, jay was very skinny, they could almost see his ribs he was that skinny "did those sick bastards even feed him? Reminds me a lot of the dark age." "This isn't like the dark age, this will be better." David said "I hope for that kid's sanity your right davey."

During breakfast preston was enjoying not his breakfast but staring at jay when he wasn't paying attention "fancy him?" Jason said from behind preston, preston immediately turned red "I-I well, um, I-" he stuttered back "it's ok if you do, we're family but, not biological you know?" Preston nodded back wanting to continue staring, jason say down next to him "why not talk to him?" Preston's face turned even more red "I know it may feel weird now but once you start talking, you'll feel a helluva lot better, I know I did once I started speaking to my hera"

After a few minutes of 'pure concentration' preston built up the courage and walked over to jay who was stuffing his face with pancakes "um, J-Jay?" "Yeah?" He answered back with a mouth full of pancakes, preston swallowed and was about to speak before everyone heard a yell come from outside, they ran out to see what it was but all they saw was the woodscouts, jay face palmed "how many times are we gonna do this?" "Nice to see you too oh, what is it my fellow scouts are calling you, oh right! Bear butt." Jay's face grew a little red before he pulled out his spear

"Get. The. Fuck. Out." Before jay could rip pikeman a new asshole...again "there's no need to fight, just tell us what your doing here." They all started to hear clapping, the clapping grew closer and closer, then a man with red hair like pikeman's came out of the pushes, he had an eyepatch as well, he had a sack with him "ah Jason! How are you?" This time jason face palmed "I'm not supposed to be able to feel headaches but somehow ethan, you manage." Ethan pulled the sack forward and dropped it to the ground, it started moving

"Well I saw you were in the neighborhood and well..." he reached into the sack and pulled out nikki, she had bruises on her, she was crying and her mouth was taped shut along with her arms and legs being tied up, jason stepped forward aggressively "if you hurt her..." ethan started getting cocky "if?" Before jason could anything jay yelled out "I will cut out your other FUCKING EYE and this time it's going YOUR ASS CYCLOPS!!!" Ethan was offended (you seriously can't walk around with an eyepatch and not expect to be called a pirate or cyclops) 

"No one calls me that!" He said dropping nikki "first you kill everyone in my camp including my son, now you insult me, now you will pay child!!" He rushed towards jay, jay readies himself but once he saw ethan coming towards him with such anger "come here now, this is what you get!" He heard someone yelling at him, he began having more flashbacks about when he was 'punished' by daniel or chrysis, he fell back scared, before Ethan could lay a hand on him david delivered him a nice left hook to the jaw

Ethan fell over himself holding his jaw, david picked him back up the collar of his shirt "don't you ever come into my camp again and try to hurt my son, got it?!" He whispered to ethan, ethan didn't respond because he was too scared, david took his knee and brought into Ethans crotch, he fell over again holding his dick while some of the kids were laughing and some were wincing from watching that, ethan slowly got up and took the woodscouts back to their camp

Afterwards jason got nikki cleaned up, after she felt better the rest of the kid's went on with their day...except for jay who went back into the cabin, david and gwen proceeded to check on him after 20 minutes "something wrong buddy?" Jay threw himself at David and hugged him "thank you...over these past years I haven't been able trust anyone, now I think I can." David smiled and gave him a kiss on the head

Gwen ruffled his hair "you know there's one good thing that came from pikeman." Jay looked over at gwen curious "your new nickname...bear butt." Jay grabbed his pillow and smacked gwen with it, david let go of jay as he proceeded to chase gwen down, armed with his mighty pillow "would you prefer spider butt for today?!" This made jay move faster, he eventually caught up to her and started beating her with the pillow "davey help!" "You did this gwen, this is your punishment." They talk while jay continues her punishment 

"Tell the rest of the kids their little shits!" she asks David to do for her final request "yeah sure." Jason walks into the cabin to see what's happening "bad time?" Jay started marching towards jason with his all powerful pillow, he hit jason in the legs with it before jason began tickling him "are you gonna stop being a little shit?!" "Hahaha never haha!" After a minute jason let's jay go, but gwen wants revenge

After a few minutes when jay isn't looking she goes behind him and reaches into his pants and starts raising his underwear up above him "ow, ow, ow! You better not rip them!" She finishes it off by hooking the waistband on his nose, she laughed as jay stumbled around trying to get his underoos off his head, she does however give him a noogie during it "so who's my little dork?" "Not me!" Gwen let him go but doesn't help him with his stretchy predicament 

David however helps jay out of the wedgie, he gives gwen a 'really' look "come on he was asking for it!" Jay grabs the nearest pillow and proceeded to give gwen another 'divine punishment from the gods' after a while jay started yawning, david picked him up and brought him into his room to lay him down for a nap "sweet dreams kiddo." He whispered as he gave jay a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room


	10. Frustrations and pain rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zavala continues to push on about Jay's past life which doesn't help anyone with the bad news that jason has to give

"How many times are we gonna do this?" Gwen complained as she was trying to get jay out of bed...a-fucking-gain, jay stuck his tongue out with a mischievous grin, jason came into the room with a plate of waffles, jay immediately got out of bed and gravitated towards the plate, he reached for it but jason lifted it up "ya gotta get dressed first punk." Jay groaned as he walked over to the dresser, he pulled out a pair of pants and put them on his head "happy now?"

The adults laughed at the silly boy, he eventually got dressed and went to have breakfast, in the mess hall jason informed david and gwen "cayde has this job to go do and he invited me along, apparently the prison of elders is having a riot." "We can handle the kids!" David said cheery as ever, max overheard this and walked over with a fist full of arc energy "oh can you now?" Jason picked him up and set him back at his table much to Max's dismay "I'll be back in an hour!" Jason yelled walking out the door

Half an hour later...

After jason walked out someone else walked in...it was blueberry bitch, I mean zavala, he walked towards david "I saw jason leave, so there's an important matter I need to discuss with you." They both sat down at a table "what is it?" David said curious "I want to discuss the fallen son." David raised an eyebrow "jay. I understand he may be tamed now but what if he-" david cut him off "excuse me, tamed? He's not an animal." "What he has done was total savagery, I want what's best for the tower." Gwen overheard their conversation "I get that but you don't have to be a dick about it."

Zavala stood up "gwendolyn we are discussing this matter privately." "In here? Where everyone else is listening?" Zavala looked around to see everyone staring "I um, *clears throat* didn't notice." Jay slammed his fork down "If you have anything to say about me, I would prefer you to say it to my damn face!" "This is what I am talking about, his anger, just like his poor father. It is exactly why he is not here with us now." Jay slammed his fist through the table breaking it but before he could say anything David stepped in

"Don't speak about justin that way, he is a hero, a great father, a god and the best man I have ever met." "I understand what he did for you but-" david got closer to zavala "shut up!" Everyone was shocked to hear David's voice raised "young man I will not tolerate this, I came here to talk about the child, I don't want another deimos situation!" Drifter let out a laugh "we've been slaughtering the cult this past week, they've been staying away cause their so damn scared, their scared of the damn kids!" 

"Yeah we've been training this whole week!" Nikki said as she summoned an arc staff, she began twirling it around and accidentally hit harrison in the crotch, zavala let out a heavy sigh "david I know you care for the boy, I do too, that's why I want to run some tests that will absolutely prevent another situation with him and the cult." "What kind of tests?" Zavala handed david some paperwork "tests that will mentally prepare him if he is ever captured again by the cult, tests that will make sure that he will not break."

David read over the paperwork but ultimately decided "I don't think he'll be needing this." He said handed the papers back "the family is back together again, we will end the cult together." "If that's what you think then you'd better keep him under control." Jay slammed through another table before yelling "don't talk about me like I'm not here!" He went over and kicked zavala in the knee knocking him down "this is what I was talkin-" jay shut him up with a right hook to the jaw

David and Gwen attempted to calm him down "jay just relax we-" jay screamed "No I'm tired of this shit! I have worked my fucking dick in dirt and all I get is complained at by some stupid blue motherfucker all the time!!" Jay began pacing around the mess hall punching things such as the wall, the tables, even a punching bag with pikeman's face on it "I've been busting my ass, don't treat me like a little bitch!!" David slowly walked towards him and knelt down, he began to slowly pull jay into a hug

"It's ok buddy, I'm not sending you off to some lab." Jay started taking deep breaths for a few minutes before calming down, surprisingly drifter helped zavala up but whispered in his ear "quit the test shit, he's in good hands." As zavala was walking towards the exit jason walked in carrying something big, he had his head down as he walked in, no one could identify what it was "pa are you-" david was about to ask him but jason put what he was carrying on a table that jay hadn't broken

It was cayde...the light in his eyes gone, his body beaten and tattered and a bullet hole in his chest, everyone was either tearing up or they were in complete shock, jason pulled out some sort of recorder and played it's audio "he didn't feel a thing." David recognized it, it was uldren sov, the recorder kept going "tell that fallen son, that he only has himself and his father to blame." The recorder ended, everyone looked to jay who was in total shock, zavala looked over at jay...with a fist of arc energy 

The end...

Nah just kidding there's still more to come


End file.
